


I Want To Send You Off With A Smile-Kaisoo

by shinyjun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: Jongin thought everything would be fine, turns out life has a weird way of playing out.





	I Want To Send You Off With A Smile-Kaisoo

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I just wrote. Probably sucks, but it's 1 am where I am, so doesn't really matter 🤷🏽

Jongin's POV:

I'm so excited for Soo to get back home, to our cozy little apartment which he took endless weeks to decorate. The beige and black walls match his personality so well: simple yet sophisticated. His way of walking through life in such a humble way is admirable, seen as the industry that we are in. Surrounded by corruption and temptation, yet my cute little hyung remained innocent and kind as ever. Isn't he just the cutest thing? I really wish he would get his cute little behind here as soon as possible! I bought him this tiny little sweater with a beer print on it to remind him of me when he is away. Maybe I should lie down for a bit and wait for hyung to get here.

I was daydreaming of Soo when suddenly I could distantly hear, "Nini, get up," followed by a, "I have to talk to you, please get up." I could recognize that voice amongst a million of whispers and shouts. The deep velvety voice was getting closer and closer, until I felt a warm hand on my cheek. Man, that instantly brightened me up from being abruptly woken up.

"Soo, you are finally here! I have bee-,"

"Nini."

"n waiting to show this cute, adorable, tiny sweater I bought for y-,"

"Jongin!"

"Sorry Soo, I just got excited because we spent so much time away from each other," I sheepishly smiled at him, seen his hard, angry eyes slowly turn softer until only adoration was left in them.

"Jongin, I'm leaving." I felt my soul leave my body as he muttered those three, heart-wrenching little words.

"W-w-hat do you mean you're leaving? I thought we promised to stay together forever," I felt my throat dry up and my vision becoming blurrier by the second. 

I didn't even notice when he took a hold of my hand and looked at me with those big eyes of his. "Remember that conversation we had about me going to the military early?," I nodded in affirmation not liking where this is going. "Well, I am set to enlist July 1st!" 

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Nini, I thought you would be happier about this? Now we can both be done sooner with our required time and spend so much more time together," Soo kept at staring at me waiting for a reaction.

He really thought I wouldn't be upset by this? Gosh, what was I thinking when I agreed to let him apply early? Now he is going to leave me alone for two whole years without his beautiful heart shaped smile or his amazing cooking. Who am I going to see every morning when I wake up or every night when I get home from the ever exhausting Gucci photoshoots? Is he going to be okay without anyone bringing him coffee in the morning? Who is going to bother and annoying him relentlessly when he tries to learn new recipes for us? Or worse, what if he gets sick over there? Aish, I can imagine my poor little hyung not having anyone to aid him or comfort him like I can. What was I thinking when I agreed to this?

"Nini, are you ok?"

Oh right. Soo is waiting for a response. "You're right hyung. I'm happy for y-,"my voice betrayed me and cracked. Now of all times?! Oh no Soo is looking at me with pity and concern, "I'm happy for you hyung, don't worry! But come on now, let's go eat before the food I bought gets cold."

I could tell he didn't believe me one bit. His beautiful eyes losing their usual hidden glint of mischief, and his heart shaped lips soon turned into an ugly frown. "Nini I know you're not okay, but we will get through this. Together."

That damn word was able to break me like a flimsy little thing, an inevitable hole has been found on the protected and tall dam. The tears fell effortlessly down my cheeks creating a damp spot on hyung's shirt. 

As I cried on his shoulder all I could think was:

_If you look at me like nothing happened_  
_Then I guess everything’s fine now_

_No one has to be hurt_  
I don’t grab onto you as you go away  
I want to send you off with a smile

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short, impromptu, not that good fic. It's my first time actually writing anything for a fandom.


End file.
